Caught after Curfew
by Hawkflight7
Summary: It was a surprise. A rather pleasant one for him.


**Caught after Curfew**

**Summary: It was a surprise. A rather pleasant one for him.**

**Because this pairing needs more stories, that's why.**

It was silent in the long stone hallways, with ceilings that arched up high above, so far that in the dark he couldn't see the top if he even bothered to look up with his main eye. Or rather, his one real eye in this form. Another persons body. It was still weird to walk around like this, with the heavy metal leg. This man really should have taken better care with his body. Bloody Aurors.

With a huff as he walked he glanced into the alcoves, glass eye spinning around, looking for any students that may be wandering around, that may be hiding in the shadows. Zooming in to focus on a shadow that bended slightly only to follow it back to one of the curtains moving in the wind that had caused it.

Once he came to a door though he opened it not even glancing at the sign above that read Library. He knew students could be found here after hours sometimes, breaking into the Restricted Section. Not hesitating for a moment he made a direct path to the back of the spacious room. Only stopping when he noticed a flicker to his left within the stacks.

Turning, he walked softer than before grinning at just the thought of finding one of the runts out of bed. To give them detension for a week.

The flicker of light became a darting flame atop a long white stick as he drew near. The only light source as he wasn't about to use Lumos to lighten the area. To betray his presence. It highlighted the polished wood of the desk, pages of an open book spread out upon it, a small uncorked bottle of ink, a long grey feather that had fingers wrapped loosely around it.

He smirked. So he had found a student rather than the librarian doing a patrol. Moving out from behind the shelf his eyes settled on a feminine form slouched over in the chair. He could now see that the feather was lying ontop a piece of parchment filled with whatever research or homework the student had been doing. Where the tip lay was a large blotch on the paper but it wasn't anything a little charm wouldn't fix.

He began to adavance forward when the candle flickered again; to move the light over the face of the witch, long curly brown strands framing the pale skin, eyes currently closed so he couldn't see their dark brown hue, chest rising and falling slowly. It wasn't hard to recognize her, Hermione. She was asleep, and looked rather peaceful.

It was a rather... pretty sight. Hair moving slightly from a soft breeze that blew through an open window further down the path between shelves. Pink lips parted as she breathed in and out.

If he could frame the scene infront of him he would. It reminded him of older art rather than the flash of cameras that had come into play while he was growing up. It's not like it was impossible to make a painted portrait move, there was plenty in the castle. Of course, one couldn't actually touch a portrait.

Raising a hand that wasn't his own he moved strands of her hair back and tucked behind her ear, slightly annoyed at seeing an alien hand infront of him rather than his own. Didn't matter though, he could still imprint the memory into his mind. Of the soft silk of her hair that he hadn't quite expected. Trailing a single finger down over her cheek and the small radiation of warmth coming from her skin. Just moving slightly further along he rested a thumb ontop of plump pink lips, little bursts of warm air running over his skin with each outtake of breath.

Applying just a little preassure her breathing faltered for a moment before steadying again, atleast she wasn't a light sleeper. Withdrawing his hand he grinned down at her form in the candle light. Oh, this should be fun.

Erasing the grin from his face into a thin hard line he straightened up so he wasn't slighted crouched over her. Though he made no move to back further away, rather liking that she was barely a foot away. That would just make this better. Raising his cane he gave a quick but sharp prod at her side while snapping in a voice not his own, "Miss Granger!'

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, jumping up from her slumped position to be sitting back rod straight in the chair in the next second. She glanced around until her gaze settled on his face and for a moment she was silent, simply looked shocked at him, with a bit of terror mixed in.

His tongue snaked out to the side as one of his old habits causing her to jerk in her seat once again. "Do you know what time it is Miss Granger? Can you tell me where you are supposed to be instead of drooling on your desk."

At the end of his sentance her hand flew up to wipe at her mouth and she frowned at him a moment later. "I don't drool." Her eyes had begun to narrow but then she seemed to remember his first question quickly enough. "It's night time, Professor-"

"Exactly. So, where, should, you, be?" He spoke each word slowly, letting it drag in the gravely tone while having just interupted whatever else she was about to have said. Even as she opened her mouth to answer he simply started himself, not really caring for her answer. "I'll tell you where you should be Miss Granger. In Gryfindor Tower instead of in the library after curfew sleeping. I would think you would want to sleep in your bed rather than this chair. So, get going." He said it all at once, fast.

For the second that she was sitting there rather stunned he simply tapped his cane in an impatient manner. Hermione bolted up right, gathering her things and floating the book back to its shelf before glaring at him and starting past him to get out of the library.

Turning his head just so, and letting his tongue dart out again to see her jump he added, "Detension Miss Granger, for a week, and you will report to my classroom."

"Fine, Professor." Hermione had turned away and seemed to practically run from the room.

He grinned as he watched her go. Well, that had been entertaining. If Barty were to say anything about Alastor Moody it would have to be how much his appearance worked to freak students out.


End file.
